Scooby Doo and the hex girls Thorn's first Motherhood
by Bellaswangirl71
Summary: Here is a midqule to Thorn's new baby I wanted to do after Thorn had Zoey


**Here is a midqule I wanted to do after Thorn had Zoey Discailmer I do not own anything but I do own Zoey.**

Thorn was holding little Zoey in her hands Zoey was 2 months old "Thorn I'm going out" said Shaggy "ok Shaggy see you later" said Thorn as Shaggy shut the door behind him then Zoey started to cry.

"Zoey what wrong?" asked Thorn Zoey was in a blaknet Thorn maybe knew what was wrong.

"are you too warm?" asked Thorn as she unwraped the blanket but Zoey was still crying "too cold?" asked Thorn as she bring the baby close to her but that did not help.

Thorn checked Zoey's dipper but it was clean "Zoey are you sick?" asked Thorn as she check to see "well you're not runing a heaver" said Thorn as she rubbed Zoey's back until Zoey was bitting Thorn's hair then Thorn knew something as a first time mother.

"I see you're hungry I'll be in a few minutes" said Thorn putting Zoey back in her playpen Thorn got milk and came back "here you go Zoey" said Thorn until the door knocked Zoey was drinking milk by the time the gang came in without Shaggy or Scooby.

"I heard crying so I went to see if you're ok" said Fred "Zoey was hungry but when she was crying I had no clue but now I sloved it where's Shaggy and Scooby?" said Thorn.

"they went out but they'll be back soon" said Velma "and where is your other friends?" asked Daphne "oh Luna nad Dusk are at my dad's" said Thorn until the gang came in at that time Zoey was sleeping Thorn took the baby in her hands.

"she is like you Thorn" said Daphne "yeah she does" said Thorn.

3 months later

Zoey was now 5 months old and Dusk and Luna were babysitting while Thorn was out then Thorn came home.

"hi girls" said Thorn looking at her friends "hi" said Dusk and Luna "so did Zoey behaved while I was gone?" asked Thorn "yes she did like I did while my mother was gone" said Luna.

"Zoey I have a teddy bear for you" said Thoen giving Zoey her own teddy bear "Thorn you are a great carring mother" said Dusk "I know but it's not easy as I fought" said Thorn.

At bed time

"Thorn like it's your turn to but Zoey to bed" said Shaggy "ok I'm on it" said Thorn.

"ok Zoey bed time now see you in the morning" said Thorn as she was about to leave but Zoey was crying "no no no my poor Zoey ssshhhh.." said Thorn takking the baby into her arms, "hush little vampire don't say a word mama's going to bite the head of the bird" singed Thorn and Zoey began to laugh.

"good night my little Zoey" said Thorn as she rocked her back and fourth and then on a chair Thorn fell asleep holding Zoey Luna saw that and kissed the baby's forehead and felted the room.

The next day

Thorn was taking Zoey to her dad's place "Shaggy I'm leaving" said Thorn.

"ok Sally see you and Zoey later" said Shaggy.

At Oakheaven

Thorn was pushing Zoey in her baby carrgie playing with her new teddy beat until Thorn saw her dad coming home "daddy" said Thorn "hello Sally so how you've been doing?" asked Thorn's dad.

"ok I guess being a mother was not easy as I fought it would be but I enjoying being one" said Thorn then her dad saw his grand daughter playing with her new bear.

"Zoey is like you is she?" asked Thorn's dad.

"yes she's acting like me" said Thorn picking her daughter up and putting into the grand father's arms but Zoey was wiggling in Thorn's dad's arms "Zoey it's ok" said Thorn dad as he gave Zoey back to Thorn "she's a sqarmer like you when you were a baby Sally" said Thorn's dad.

"yes I was in your arms even Zoey was wiggling in Dusk's arms the other day" said Thorn rocking her daughter.

"why was she wiggling?" asked Thorn's dad "well she might not know you alot because you only saw her when I gave birth to her" said Thorn.

"that maybe it she needs to get used to me" said Thorn's dad.

In Thorn's dad's house

Zoey was sleeping while Thorn was watching TV with her dad it was the bigggest loser it was too funny "look at that daddy" Thorn laughed until Zoey started crying "I'll get her" said Thorn as she picked her up "oh my god Zoey it's time for me to change your dipper" said Thorn as she changed her dipper and put a clean one on.

"oh god you are like me she was my daughter" said Thorn then her dad came in "hi little girl" said Thorn's dad and then Zoey was not wiggling in Thorn's arms but she started to cry.

"daddy you scared Zoey" said Thorn "I know she's scared of me" said Thorn's dad "it's ok Zoey" said Thorn rocking her.

Back home

"Dusk what are you doing?" asked Thorn as she came in "oh I'm the doctor" said Dusk.

"what you are not" said Thorn "yes I am I'm dressing up like one" said Dusk "oh I see and Luna is the nurse" said Dusk "I see but who is the pasnit?" asked Thorn "Daphne is" said Dusk and Daphne showed up with her big belly with Fred.

"Fred...did you knocked Daphne up?" growled Thorn "we're playing doctor" said Fred "I see so can I and Zoey watch?" asked Thorn "sure it's funny watch" said Dusk as Thorn sat down with Zoey.

The play was starting and Daphne was walking "oh Fred I'm happy to be due soon" said Daphne until her wtare breaks and Thorn saw that it was a bag that popped "oh my god my water just broke" said Daphne.

Then Fred did what Manny did from ice age panick "THE BABY WHAT WHAT WHAT NOW?! THE BABY'S COMING!" freaked out Fred Thorn and Zoey started laughing.

"Fred call the dcotor" shreiked Daphne as Fred called the doctor "yes?" asked Luna "nurse my wife is in labor!" shouted Fred "ok I'll get the dcotor get your wife to the doctor we'll be there" said nurse Luna as Fred got Daphne to the doctor.

few minutes later

"Ok Daphne I see the head it's coming one more push" said Dusk as Daphne gave the last push "it's a girl" said Dusk handing the toy panda Thorn and Zoey were laughing then it was over.

"did you like it?" asked Luna.

"it was so funny girls" said Thorn.

Few months later

It was morning at 7am Thorn and her friends were awake it was Zoey's 1st birthday Zoey was in her playpen Shaggy was watching her then he was shocked Zoey was standing up and already walking.

"Everyone Zoey stand up and is walking" said Shaggy as his friends came and his wife Thorn was happy "what a big girl you are Zoey come to mommy" said Thorn as Zoey walked up to her and grabbing her mommy's leg.

"Zoey you did it I knew you can do this" said Thorn picking her daughter up.

1 year later

Zoey was now 2 years old and walking Thorn was in her room cleaning until she saw Zoey "yes Zoey?" asked Thorn as Zoey was walking and said "mama" Thorn was so happy she tolled her friends about that Zoey was talking.

1/2 year later

Zoey was almost 3 years old and Shaggy and Thorn knew it was time for Zoey to use the toilet.

At nigh Thorn and Shaggy tolled this to Zoey.

"Zoey you're almost 3 years old now" said Shaggy "and we think it's time for you how to use the toilet" said Thron but Zoey was brave like a vampire as she got to the toilet but was afraid.

"Shaggy I think Zoey may need help" said Thorn walking over to her daughter "mommy I'm scared" said Zoey "Zoey it's ok everyone is scared the first time so I'll show you how it works i'ts easy you take your dipper off like I need to go to so while I do that I'll show you" said Thorn.

"ok mommy" said Zoey "um Shaggy" said Thorn "what Sally?" asked Shaggy "I need you out of the bathroom I don't need you around" said Thorn "like ok I'll be out side" said Shaggy steping out as he closed the door.

"ok Zoey what you do is when you get older you will be wear underwear is I pull my underwear down I sat on the toilet I let it all out and then I get pice of toilet paper I put it in the toilet and then I stand up and pull my underwear up and flush the toilet" said Thorn as the toilet made nosie.

"it's too lould" creid Zoey "it will be lould at frist be when you get use to it it may not" said Thorn as she was washing her hands "and when you are done you wash your hands got that Zoey?" asked Thorn "yes mommy" said Zoey.

"so do you like the toilet now?" asked Thorn "yes mommy I want to make you happy" said Zoey "and you are going to do it by yourself?" asked Thorn "yes mommy" said Zoey "ok because I'll be in your room" said Thorn as she leflted the room.

Zoey had her bathroom break and flushed the toilet and then she did it 10 times "are you done Zoey?" asked Thorn "I want to flush the toilet" said Zoey "ok but hurry up" said Thorn as Zoey flushed the toilet and then raced to her room "so did you do it?" asked Thorn picking up her daughter "yes I did" said Zoey.

"good girl Zoey you are a big girl" said Thorn kissing and hugging her.

the end


End file.
